Immortals
by PikaGirl260
Summary: Kaiyo is the daughter of Hades, the previous rival of Satan and the new ruler of Gehenna. However, he fears for his position as he has knowledge that, in Assiah, Satan's heirs still live. Blinded by fear, he forces his daughter into a world that's alien to her with one simple command: kill the sons of Satan. Will Kaiyo fulfill her mission, or will she cave in to the light? RinxOC
1. Chapter One: Ideal Deception

**_-KAIYO'S P.O.V-_**

The swirling vortexes of crimson hatred slither through the air of Gehenna as our black sun sets to end the day, plunging everything that I know into darkness and desolation with me at the peak of it. Such a breathtaking view, one that I could happily gaze upon for centuries to come. However, I have a job to do, though what it fully entails has not quite become known to me, creating my reasons for ascending the pitch stone steps that pave the way to the Palace of Malevolence, a collection of towering structures that could alone be enough to even purge Assiah into eternal darkness, never a single shred of light daring to touch the weathered brick that constructs the exterior, as well as each turret. I know that I'm expected to perform great deeds that will assist my father in recovering from the defeat that he suffered against the former King of Gehenna, who has recently been struck down and has left the slot of the demon realm's ruler open. With no hesitation, my father jumped at the opportunity, yet his lust for revenge is still omnipresent until I fulfill his wishes. However, I'm unsure of how to take revenge on a dead man, or demon, so how could he possibly have a plan for me to follow?

As I reach them, the grand doors that mark the entrance to the palace gradually part with a scraping moan of a dying demon, one that's struggling to cling on to the life that's being sapped with each passing second to no avail but the grip of certain death. Just like Gehenna, death is a beautiful thing; it brings so much pain and sorrow, something that demons such as I revel in and appreciate above all else. Once the groans of the doors are through, I proceed forward into the Hallowed Halls, where a single violet carpet plasters the floor in a streak that leads straight to a jagged throne formed from vicious shards of opaque, ebony glass, a rare treasure in this world and one of the most expensive to acquire.

Perched on said throne, sits my father in all of his mightiness, the lavender flames that radiate from his skin twisting about the air around his form in a writhing dance of broken beauty. Cloaked in black, my father mingles with the shadows of his own seat, though his contrasting pale complexion fights away all darkness just to enhance the beauty of the fires that affectionately curl around him, not faltering in highlighting his magenta irises as they gleam with a malicious lust for destruction, which is all that's occurred since he took the throne of Gehenna.

"Approach, my daughter," he calls from the opposite side of the room, my form still lingering in the doorway, as if unsure of whether it's my place to continue on without the approval of my father, who remains sitting high in his throne as he playfully bats away some of the wisps of smoke that are formed from his elegant flames. Still hesitant, I take a step forward, followed by many more until I'm finally at his side, his eyes never breaking from me as they match each step that I take, locked upon me even as I stand to attention in front of him, appreciating his authority with no further actions than the ones that he's permitted.

"You have a request for me, father?" I question, my voice lowered, as if not to anger him, and my head bowed towards the violet carpet, allowing my eyes to pick out the splinters of pitch that race through the material in occasional webs of divine intricacy. However, I soon redirect my gaze when I am able to detect the shuffling of slight movement, my father rising to his feet as he proceeds towards me, his flames all but quelled as he advances with his signature menacing smirk tugging at his lips.

"That I do, my daughter. You know my hatred for Satan, do you not?" He quizzes me on the fact known by anyone who has ever had the fortune to learn about my father, whilst he constantly circles me like a demon about to go in for the kill, that sinister smile only adding to the chilling sensation that's racing through my spinal chord as his words drip with the venom that I'm oh so used to.

"I do, father," I reply, holding my ground and concealing the fear that prickles at my nerves, knowing that, if I let my focus slip for any more than a second, he'll witness my terror towards him and will punish me for being so weak. As he goes to utter yet another question, he lifts a single finger, being his index one with a talon-like nail stretching from its cuticle, and allows it to glide over the skin of my ivory shoulders with an affectionate sweep.

"And you know that he was father to two sons as well, don't you?" Once again, I refuse to allow my expression to slip as that nail trails along my neck, his form gliding in front of me once again as he continues his circular motion around me, the edge getting a little too excited and opening up the smallest of crimson stripes upon my skin. Again, this fact is known to all in Gehenna, that Satan produced two heirs who reside in Assiah, both of them nearing his power with the might that they wield in their majestic blue flames that would put my own lilac ones to shame. Yet, in comparison to my father's, they would be but feeble embers, unable to even leave a burn on him. He's just that powerful.

"Yes, father," I mechanically respond, the rate of my heart beginning to increase with each second due to the welling tension within the room, especially when I feel his fingers halt their movement when they reach the base of my leathery wings, the aspect of my body that's the most vulnerable, as he knows all too well. Why doesn't he carry on? Why stop there?!

"Well, I still deem them as a threat to me. I mean, of course, their power is nothing alone, but when together, they could be... troublesome." The way that my father, who's never backed down from any kind of fight without throwing everything that he has into it, lingers on the word 'troublesome', makes me recognize a tone that I've never heard in his voice before. He's afraid.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?" Though I'm already certain of the response that I'm going to receive, I still feel that it's only customary to request my mission as opposed to just assuming what it is that he longs for me to carry out. With an eerie chuckle slithering into my ears from behind me, his fingers still pressed against the arch of my back, his razor-like nails dangerously close to the base of my wings, he suddenly begins working them into my flesh, pain instantly splintering across the entirety of my back whilst a gasp escapes my lips. "F-father?!" I wail as they bury in more, the nails that may as well be blades sinking deeper and deeper into my form, gradually carving lines of deadly ruby that trail towards my wings.

"You're going to kill them. Both of them. Then, Gehenna will truly be mine and I won't have to worry about Satan's bloodline ever inferring again! But to do that, you're going to need to earn their trust, my dearest child. I plead of you to not hold these actions against me; they're merely to make your mission easier, to grasp at the attention of the satanic twins. They'll take you in, try to heal you, try to take care of you. Let them, then strike when the time is right." Through the blinding rushes of exploding agony that continue to rip through me as he slashes away at my back with everything that he has, I can't possibly blame him for this treatment; he's helping me, just like he stated. If I show myself to the twin sons of Satan in an injured stated, Assiah's influence over them will compel them to bring me back to full health. That'll be the perfect moment to kill them once and for all and finally force Gehenna to be free of any chances of Satan's blood reclaiming our land for themselves.

"I understand, father," is all I'm able to whimper before ebony finally pulsates around the perimeter of my eyes, dulling the pain until I can barely feel the tearing of my flesh, nor the swipes of my blood as they splatter on the surrounding surfaces, my cries also inaudible as each of my individual senses are severed. With my goal set in my head and determination to finally prove my worth to my father ringing through my being, I slip into unconsciousness with a smirk on my face. _I'll do you proud, Lord Hades._

**_-RIN'S P.O.V-_**

"Give me a break, Yukio; this is hard stuff!" I wail as Yukio slams yet another failed test paper in front of me, making each inch of my body jolt as the sound tears through the once tranquil air. Now, all that it's filled with is Yukio bitching to me about how I'm a crappy Exorcist and that I can't even grasp the basics, despite being an Exwire, as well as part demon. It's not like it's my fault; my brain just can't hold all of that boring bullshit that partners homework and exams; he knows that in the field is where I act best, yet he's reluctant to let me even take on a mission without either him supervising me or having my team present.

"Rin, if you think that _herbology_ is hard, then you might as well give up in being an Exorcist; what's the point anyway? I mean, we already beat Satan, so why are you still trying?" With his statement, my hands, which were already balled into pretty tight fists, merely increase their grip until the pen that I have clasped in my right one shatters, the shards of plastic splintering and tumbling to the ground.

"How do we know that there's no other demon... _thing_ that wants to take over Assiah? Did you ever think about that, Yukio?! I'm not gonna give up because I'm sticking to what I said when the old man died: I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me. If I'm not an Exorcist, how can I stop those around me from getting hurt when it matters the most?" Though I'm yelling at him and giving him the full brunt of my rage, as usual, his facial expression doesn't even shift slightly, that same disappointed scowl still marking his face, as if he's still not gotten over my horribly failed practise paper that he made me do tonight. I wish he'd react in some way, you know, yell back so that I can have a proper argument with him; nothing boils my blood like a good old fight to get the adrenaline going. But knowing my peace-making brother, nothing of the sort is going to happen tonight, so I might as well give up.

"Alright, I get your point. Just quit shouting; you're giving me a headache. Not like this storm helps," Yukio comments calmly whilst his spare hand, the one that's not clutched to his head so that it's enveloped in his messy chestnut hair, motions towards the torrential downpour that's raging on just outside of our window, the occasional streak of ivory lightning lighting up the midnight-blue sky. With a huff, as well as an irritated _tch_, I turn back towards my desk where a spare pen idly lies on stand-by; Yukio decided that it would be funny to buy me an entire shipping's worth 'cause I apparently break all of mine. And, as much as I hate to admit it, there's no ignoring the fragments of translucent cobalt plastic that are still plastered to my hands, splatters of ink also coating them and spilling into each crease of my palm. Great, just great.

Just as I'm about to reach for the book that I borrowed from Shiemi that tells the reader absolutely anything that you could possibly ever want to cram into your skull about plants and their uses against demons, I hear the frantic pattering of footsteps from just outside of the door, a sound that also grasps Yukio's attention as his head instantly whips in my direction, eyebrows furrowed, like my own, in complete confusion. What the heck is that?!

_Rin!_ Kuro's voice suddenly echoes through my head as my ebony-furred familiar bounds into the room, tiny pants being pushed from his body as his stomach heaves up and down with the effort of getting to us, his fur completely sodden to signal that he must've been outside in that raging storm before he came back to the dorm. But what's gotten him this worked up; he's usually so laid-back and hardly in a hurry, especially if the weather is as terrible as it is in the present moment.

"What is it, Kuro?" I question him during the process of freeing myself from the chair that's held me imprisoned for most of the night, though I instantly fall to my knees to meet the gaze of a panicked Kuro, who's eyes are wide with an element of fear that I didn't even know demons could possess.

_Outside! There's a girl and she's hurt. Really hurt! you have to help her, Rin!_ As Kuro's words sink in, I instantly spring to my feet, in the same instant that Yukio snaps out of his relaxed demeanor, and flee to the window so that I can test whether Kuro's deductions are correct; what in God's name would a girl be doing out in this kind of weather, especially if she's injured?! At first, I can barely see anything due to the sheets of rain that are intent of concealing all view from the area below us, however, when a surge of lightning slices through the veil, I finally see it.

The form of a girl, possibly the same age as Yukio and I, is sprawled out on the ground below our dorm, her body nothing but a mangled mess of wet hair and sodden clothes, both seeming to be shredded and covered in crimson. I can only guess that it is the blood that's pulsing from what seems to be an unbelievably huge gash on her back, stretching out towards her shoulder-blades, where two pits of ruby lie, like she's had something carved out of them. Innately, I know what I have to do, not even bothering with a rain-coat as panic fills each inch of me; whoever she is, she's loosing a lot of blood and might die if I don't do something to save her! I can't let that happen; I refuse to allow her to just perish without doing anything to get help for her.

"Yukio, call Shiemi over; we're going to need Nii!" I bark roughly before finally sprinting down the staircase without any regard for a reply; I'm not going to waste time when there's a girl out there who's possibly bleeding to death. What the hell even happened to her; it looked as if someone had grabbed fistfuls of her flesh and just ripped it from her body, and then threw her out into that storm for her life to gradually and painfully leave her. What kind of vile demon would do such a thing?!

With Kuro hot on my heels, I burst out into the intense weather, instantly suffering the rain as it pelts at every inch of me like bullets being shot repeatedly from a gun at each part of my form, freezing chills splintering into my nerves from contact with my exposed skin, which I refused to waste time on getting covered; I don't care if I get sick! My health isn't important right now; what is, is the well-being of this girl, who I've now bundled up in my arms so that I can carry her to a place where she'll be safe. A place where she can get help. Though her breathing's shallow and her skin is the same shade as ivory, being made paler by the thick ebony colour that coats each strand of hair upon her head, she's alive, and that's all that counts for the moment.

**_-KAIYO'S P.O.V-_**

_I'm here father... I'm in Assiah. I know that you can't hear me, but nonetheless, I've made it into the world of the humans. Where am I now? Only in the arms of the son of Satan, who has no idea what he's truly doing. Though you may have taken my wings, I will learn to cope and one day earn them back once the twins are slain. The end of Satan's bloodline will come, make no mistake. Enjoy your life whilst you can, Rin Okumura. Yukio Okumura. Because tonight may possibly be your last._


	2. Chapter Two: The Healer Girl

_**-KAIYO'S P.O.V-**_

The thunder, which splits through the air like the vicious cracking of a ring-master's whip, is what tears me out of my elongated and painful slumber, one that constantly had my mind wavering between the pleasant realm of dreams, and the cruel reality of my agony. However, now that I'm beginning to reconnect my senses to one another, I can't ignore the nagging ache that's attacking the area around my shoulder-blades; wrenching at my nerves with its ferocity. This pain, it's unbearable!

"Hey, I think she's coming around!" I hear a male's voice exclaim, sending a rush of ice through my form as each inch of me tingles with this unpleasant sensation; there's only one person that this specific voice can belong to since he was the one who showed enough interest to rescue me from the terrible conditions that I had to face in order to ascend to Assiah. It's not as if father knew that there was going to be a terribly raging storm, however, it seems as if the weather acted greatly in our favour, driving the wish of the son of Satan to take me in even further. I have to suppress my smirk and pull it inwardly as he fell for my plan without even a single shred of hesitation! However, I can't let my satisfaction show; I have a façade that I'm going to need to stick to if I long to get close enough to both of them so that I can literally drive a knife through their backs, ending their lives before they can even suspect me.

"Uhhhhh..." I moan just to emphasize my pain and ache, that part of me still allowing the truth to unfold as it will increase their nature to protect the weak, something that both of them must have innately learned here in Assiah. Just as predicted, I suddenly see a face hover into my line of vision, my eyes refusing to fully focus without blurring the image five seconds after processing it, though I still manage to make out a pale complexion of a regrettably handsome face; thick, cosmic cobalt hair, and orbs of pure azure that focus on my own lilac eyes with care lacing through the ice flecks that quiver in the occasional flash of lightning. Dammit, why is Satan's son... attractive?

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" Giving my head a quick shake, shifting some of the mint and violet polygons that dance across my vision, I allow my hand to find my skull, which pounds with every single beat of my heart, each new slap of thunder not helping with this incredibly painful headache that refuses to halt its assault on my inner senses. His eyes follow the moves that I make as I mould myself into a sitting position, resting my back against what seems to be some kind of headboard, though it could very well just be the walls that contain us to this room, before I release a piercing wail of realization when I no longer feel the presence of my valued wings folded against my back, my stomach crumpling into itself like a mangled ball of scrapped paper. How could I possibly forget about this, no matter how long I was knocked out for?!

All of the agony that I tried to push aside for the time being floods directly to my shoulders in one quick instant, pressuring me to force my eyes shut as I release a gasp of utter pain before the sobbing begins; my wings were all I had to set me apart from most; they meant everything to me and now, having them removed sends not only a spike of agony through where they used to lie, but also through my heavy heart as it's weighed down by the decision that I've made to have them taken from me. And, though I will one day earn them back again, I still can't shake the terrible feeling of having them absent from my body, as if a piece of my own soul has been removed from the picture.

"My wings..." I only manage to squeak out, my voice strained by the heartbreak as I double over in my position whilst my hands bury their way into my face, covering up my weaker side by absorbing the tears that manage to leak from my eyes as I mourn the loss of my most valued body part. But it was a necessary sacrifice, either way I look at it; it's a reminder of the time that I have in order to slay the two demons of whom I currently share a room before they're handed back to me. Though, that thought still doesn't mask the agony that twists within the depths of my heart.

Whilst wallowing in my sorrow, silver tears continuing to drip from my face with most breaths that I take into my lungs, an unexpected sensation that I've never felt before in Gehenna occurs and brings me an odd sense of surprise; a hand places itself gently onto the space between where my wings used to be, proceeding to then glide over my exposed skin in consolation. This hand, it's so warm. So caring. Is it his?

"You should get some more sleep; you must be exhausted," a velvet voice laced with sympathy coos from my left, the same direction in which the arm belonging to the hand that's rested against my back, providing a steady heat in contrast to my nearly-frozen skin. Definitely him. I should be disgusted, receiving consolation from the son of my father's life-long enemy and openly displaying my weakness to him without any restraint. And, also, I find him attractive. _Very_ attractive. I need to stop! I can't let my resolve melt away after just a few seconds of meeting him, no matter how much he tries to care for my emotions as they throw themselves into turmoil. He's the _enemy_! I _will_ kill him, make no mistake! No matter how kind he is (nor how hot) he'll die by my hand so that my father can rule Gehenna without the fear of Satan's blood overthrowing him.

"I'm not tired," I try to mutter bluntly, though my voice cracks right at the end of my final word as my sorrow manages to tear apart the image that I wish to create of myself, being one of someone who doesn't need help from anyone, no matter how beaten up I may be. But, as of now, I couldn't sound any less pathetic if I tried! Well done, Kaiyo... Way to go!

"You need to rest up to help with the recovery process. We've done all we can, now we just need to wait for your body to finish the job and seal up those wounds," a voice, one that I haven't heard so far since I've only listened to the word of one of Satan's sons, sounds from a few meters away, most likely on the other side of the room to where I currently sit. As I bring my head up, I instantly realize that my face must be completely glossed over with a silver coating from the tears that my eyes have been, and still are, spilling, making me instantly regret facing anyone in the first place in my current state. Again, way to go, Kaiyo! I can't hold this image of a helpless girl; I need to start building up my walls so that I can't let any of their kindness make me soft and weaken my resolve to murder them. And, from what I can see in front of me, the second of my two victims has himself perched on the edge of the mirrored bed to the one on which I sit with the first son, who's still tracing circles of a small radius with his palm between my shoulders. Damn, why does it have to help with the pain?

"I'm not tired," I repeat, the stubbornness that I was pining for finally filling my voice as I look him levelly in his teal eyes, my own not breaking from his just to strengthen the former statement to enhance my reluctance to do what they tell me, just because they're following Assiah's infuriating rules to help those in need. Like I'd require such pity. As I say these words, I simultaneously shrug off the hand placed against my back, the first son retracting his comfort when he realizes that it's clearly not wanted by the glare that I shoot in his direction, my hostility beginning to dig its way free from where it had been locked away during the time that I was out. However, I can't help but admire his eyes for a brief second, before inwardly scolding myself for even having my attention attracted to such a feature.

"Yukio, she obviously doesn't want to sleep. Just leave her alone." Gah, he's willing to listen to what I want as well?! For fuck's sake! I need reasons to hate this demon, however, as of late, he's only projected kindness towards me. Even still, that doesn't change the fact that he's Satan's son, that point always solidifying my goals whenever I find them slipping, though they do so only slightly as I oppose these twins with a passion.

"I'm gonna have a shower," I suddenly mutter with my voice no longer obscured by the slowing tears that I'm desperate to once more conceal from the two boys in front of me, who'll only pity me even more if I continue to cry like a helpless child unable to contain my emotions. Before either can protest, I mechanically get to my feet, having to take it slow to minimize the likeliness of agony attacking where my wings once held their place. Though, there's no way that I can deny what's inevitably going to happen, the rush of pain hitting me with a much larger force than I could've anticipated, sending me toppling forward as I realize that the balance that I once possessed no longer accompanies me. However, before I'm even able to move a few inches towards the ground, Rin's arm suddenly flies out in front of me to block off my collarbone's decent, whilst his other circles around my back, still taking care to avoid the pits of agony that rest upon my shoulder-blades.

"Jeez, take it easy!" He exclaims as I tear myself from his arms, though it results in a second loss of balance that I manage to stabilize before he can be presented with another opportunity to prevent me from colliding with the hard ground that acts as their room's floor. Again, I project a glare in his direction, not awaiting his reaction as I take tiny steps towards the open doorway, which I notice has a single streak of blood staining the wooden frame, most likely from when they brought me into this room in the first place. Wow, I made a mess, didn't I? I hope they have fun cleaning up my blood; in a few short hours, I'll be doing the same with theirs. Maybe my father will appreciate my efforts more if I bring him a bottle to drink; I know how much he lusts to taste the crimson essence of Satan's only heirs.

Since I have no other sounds to distract me as I make my way down the darkened hallways of the dorm block towards the bathroom, I allow the slapping of my bare feet against the cool flooring to slip into my pointed ears, trying my very hardest to remove the thought of nagging pain from my brain altogether, thinking that it will help me with coming to terms with my loss. It doesn't; my heart still rings with the ache created by each stab of agony that passes through my system with every step that I take closer to where I wish to go. With each jolt, I have to cast myself back to why it is that they're gone; it acts as a reminder to me that, if I don't follow the orders of my father and kill the spawn of his enemy, then I'll never get back that what I can barely live without.

I'll murder them and take back my possessions once more, make no mistake; I can't afford to let them live whilst I'm suffering through so much pain from the reduction of my precious limbs. I guess that this is the motive that my father had in mind when he stole them from me in the first place; he needed to give me a reason to act as he knows that, without a goal to pine for that will benefit me personally, my resolve will probably crumble and I won't see any reason to take their lives. as his issues with them aren't exactly my problem. I am a demon after all so this logic is normal for any Gehennan. But he made it so when he took my wings. Now, there's no hope of those satanic twins avoiding the fate that I plan to acquaint them with; if it means receiving my wings back, I'll stop at nothing to do it.

It doesn't seem to take too long to reach the showers, the navigational talents that I never even knew I possessed aiding me in getting there as fast as possible before the constantly lingering chill has the chance to bury any deeper into my skin and wounds, which are beginning to cool, the burning pain subsiding as I adapt to it; it's not difficult for demons such as I to ease off agony. However, regrowing vital limbs such as wings takes much longer. Yet, that's not even relevant any more; I'm not the one in control of the time that it takes for my wings to grow back. The one in who has power over that is my father.

He's already determined how long I have until I gain back that what's most precious to me, which acts as a counter for one other detail: the time in which I have to kill Satan's sons. For, if I have not slain them by the time that my wings take their place on my back once more, he'll banish me from Gehenna for the rest of time and never allow me to flee from the light ever again. This is just another reason on the long list of why I must murder them; if I don't, what'll be left for me? Because, not only will I be disowned; he'll once again strip me of my wings. I can't let that happen; they're a vital part of me and I'm barely able to cope without them as it is!

As soon as I've discarded the tatters of my dress that still feebly cling to my form in a drab curtain of ebony, I don't hesitate in stepping right under the shower-head until I'm ready to allow my body to be consumed in the warm arms of the scalding water, which will hopefully rid me of any more blood that remains from my father's torture. Necessary torture. Curling my hand around the dial, I select the highest temperature before freeing the water, allowing it to rain down upon me in droplets that amount to the heat of the magma moat that meanders around the Palace of Malevolence. Finally, something to make me feel at home in this world of harsh and painful light, though the sun hasn't even dared to show its face to me yet.

Just as predicted, when my eyes flicker down to meet with the vanilla tiles of the shower's floor, I find myself mesmerized by the slithers of blood that cling to the liquid as it's siphoned from the hollow pits of ruby that acquaint my shoulder-blades. I observe it as it curls around in a variety of patterns, performing a dance of elegance before finally tumbling down the drain and away from my body where it belongs. Then again, I'm glad that I'm casting away the unpleasant liquid that reminds me of what I had to endure from my father just to get the message: I _must_ kill them! However, there's only one issue... I'm not sure as to how I'm going to go about doing it.

Obviously, the best option would probably be to just grab the nearest tool and end their lives right away, not even allowing for my mind to waver; as I get to know them more, it may lead to me being reluctant towards killing them. However, murdering them quickly would take all of the fun out of it; I want to make my father proud and, if he knew that they were suffering as they died, he'd probably give me even more acknowledgement than he ever planned on doing throughout his life! No, I won't destroy them just yet; I want them to feel that pain that my father's felt. I want them to beg for their lives. I want to see the luscious loss as they realize that I've betrayed them in their eyes as all light leaves them. And I'll get these things, no matter what it takes. I'll befriend them, act as if I truly wish for a friendship with both twins, though I plan to end their lives before they can even see it coming.

Without warning, there's a light rapping on the exterior of the door to the bathroom, one that I can barely hear over the applause created by the rushing water, as it continues to throw itself at me to rid me of the grime that Gehenna has coated my body in. Whenever I see the violet and pitch particles drain away, I can't help but feel as if my true identity is abandoning me as well. Reaching out my hand, I halt the flow of water and steadily step out of the shower, being careful not to slip on the floor that's now completely drowning in hot water. I really should've closed the door to prevent that from happening, shouldn't I? Oh well.

"Who is it?" I question, only now realizing as I near the door that I'm completely naked with nothing to cover me up in the slightest; my dress has been pretty much rendered useless and there are no towels in here. Who's idea was that?! Though I expect to hear a masculine voice of either Rin or Yukio in reply, that's not what I receive at all.

"M-my name's Shiemi. I treated your wounds? I-I was wondering if y-you could open the door? I have a t-towel and k-kimono for you because Rin told me that you'd need some m-more clothes." I can't help but allow a smile to weave onto my lips from the nervous sweetness that laces the tone of this feminine voice, though I'm not sure as to why since I usually hate cute things. However, there's something inside of me that can't deny how adorable I find her voice, no matter how much the demon side of me longs to repulse it.

"You can come in," I call back in reply, not really bothered about another female seeing me nude; we're all girls right; we have the same body parts so what's the issue? True, most wouldn't agree with me on that statement, however, I refuse to feel shame towards the form that I take, especially if everyone else shares it as well.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to invade your p-privacy," Shiemi's timid voice mutters from the other side of the wood, still reluctant to enter in on a teenage demon who's not wearing a single shred of clothing upon her body. To respond to her question instead of using verbal communication, I merely twist the silver door-knob to create an entrance for her to scurry through, though I can tell that she's trying to avoid looking at my exposed form as she does. And, now that there's actually someone in here, I can't help but feel a little self-conscious, which results in me curling my thin, ebony tail around my right thigh, as I usually do when I'm nervous or feeling awkward, until the finely crafted point rests upon my knee.

With a rapid push and averted eyes, she presents me with the clothing and means for drying myself that she's brought for me to use, most likely from her own house by the matching style of kimono to the one that she's currently wearing, being one that's mostly sakura pink with a dip-dyed effect to fade the garment into a subtle sky colour. Normally, I'd go for something a little darker, but I guess that this one will do fine for the remainder of the night; I'll be able to find my own clothing as soon as I'm rested up!

In order for Shiemi to direct her gaze towards me, I loop the towel around my slender body until it's tucked in just under my left arm, allowing me to pat certain areas of me dry before I ask Shiemi for assistance with the kimono, a garment that I've regrettably never worn as they're seen as a sign of femininity in Gehenna, something that my father would certainly not approve of! Once I'm pretty sure that my torso's no longer covered in a thin layer of water, I relocate to towel to my legs, slipping the fabric down them until all moisture is once more absorbed and my skin becomes dry again.

"Would you be able to help me with this, Shiemi?" I murmur after slipping on the simple skin-tone underwear that she's also provided me with, the bra actually fitting perfectly without any kinds of issues, meaning that Shiemi and I must share a similar size. I can't deny, that'll come in handy when I need to shop for my own articles of clothing! Seeming somewhat shocked by the request, Shiemi's head flies up, her mint eyes sparkling with a soft element of delight, as if she's wanted to do something like help a friend out with clothes for the entirety of her life. I can't help but wonder if she has any female friends; she seems like such a withdrawn and shy character, someone who probably longs for many friends but is unable to acquire them due to her inability to socialize without messing it up for themselves.

"Sure!" She exclaims, her bold eyes being highlighted even further by her ivory skin that holds a similar colour to my own, though she bears a contrasting crop of short, golden hair that looks as if it's constantly bleached by the sun, which doesn't make any sense due to her pale complexion. Instantly, she sets to work on weaving the fabric all over my body, humming as she goes as if an action such as this is one that encourages her into a gleeful state, something that I want to resent but can't. Great, Assiah's already changing me! I need to distract myself!

"Hey, Shiemi? Why do you trust Rin and Yukio so much? I mean, I'm a complete stranger and, as you've probably guessed, a demon as well! Why did you still follow their orders to help me when you knew that I could be potentially dangerous?" I know that this question is probably completely pointless and doesn't really need an answer; Rin and Yukio are her friends, possibly her only ones, so why _wouldn't_ she put her faith in them? However, they're Satan's sons! Wouldn't that be enough to make her apprehensive?

"It was those two who convinced me to stand up to my fears, to face what I was afraid to and do things that I never thought I could. And, since I'm incredibly shy and can't speak to new people very easily, for a while, Rin and Yukio were all I had. I helped you because, when I saw you, I saw what I did in them: kindness." Though those words would probably make someone feel delighted for hearing such a compliment, my personal world takes a sudden lurch as her view on me sinks in to my mind. She thinks that I'm kind? Why?! Why would she think that when my true intentions are to slay those who she holds dear? However, I know that, deep in the pits of my black heart, there's one question that I can't stop asking myself, even through the fear that it brings to me.

Why would such a shy person like Shiemi, who has nothing against me and is trying to earn my friendship, lie?


	3. Chapter Three: Tantalizing Tail

**_-KAIYO'S P.O.V-_**

Once we're both content to do so, Shiemi and I exit from the bathroom, now fully dressed with the limp towel dangling from my right forearm, the material still damp from when I used it to dry off my body after that definitely needed shower, the aching of every single nerve contained within my form almost completely gone, so much so that I'm unable to complain any longer with groans and moans of pain. At least I can be thankful for that much; it's not so much that I don't like agony; I just find it tedious. As we head back to meet up with Rin and Yukio once more, Shiemi and I converse about just the typical things, such as how her day has been, how my day has been, how she reacted when she was called over, how I reacted when I awoke in this place.

Obviously, I miss out the parts about my instincts instantly screaming at me to kill her best friends, who, as I've now found out, may as well be her brothers. I'm going to have to break off this friendship with Shiemi soon, that much I'm certain of; if I don't, then there's a possibility, no matter how low, that my relationship with her will break apart my resolve to kill the two most beloved people in her life. I need to make it so that, when the time comes to end their lives, her crying face doesn't enter my thoughts. However, perhaps it's already too late for that.

Just as with getting to the showers, it doesn't really take too long for me to return to the room belonging to the satanic twins, who seem to have stayed put during the whole shower scenario, which also tells me that, for demons, they have a pretty good set of manners. I wonder how long that facade will last; though Yukio seems more calm and reserved, I can sort of feel a perverted vibe emanating from Rin. I would explain it, but I don't think it's possible for my mind to even process what I can sense within people. For my sake, I can only hope that my innate reactions are wrong about him; though I may be out to kill him, I'd rather he not perv on me in the duration. Where am I even going with this line of thought?

When Shiemi and I enter, I manage a smile as their eyes are drawn to us, Rin's specifically falling upon me as they lace over what little of my exposed skin there is, though it doesn't seem to be for personal benefit; it looks as if he's tracing my form for any remaining injuries that aren't being covered by the mounds of fabric encasing my body. So, he still bothers to care about me, huh? I really wish that neither of them would; it's just going to hurt them more when I betray them. They'd be much better off hating me right from the start. Oh well, there's no longer any time to take back their actions; they helped me instead to opposing me, therefore allowing me in so, when the time comes, the betrayal that they'll feel will be nothing but their fault.

"Are you alright now?" Rin questions in a soft tone, one that settles the war that's raging in the battlefield that is my messed up head, reminding me of my goal and what I've decided to do; I need to warm up to him, to befriend him. I need to get close enough to him to grant myself an open opportunity to strike him down. But, in order to do that, maybe it'll be best to push the thoughts of their death from my head for the time being; people don't go into friendships whilst considering why it is that they're doing it in the first place; they just form them. Though it's going to be difficult to keep their impending deaths out of my head, I have to try so that it won't distract me from earning their wholehearted trust.

Taking a few shaky steps towards him with the immediate aid of Shiemi, who had been guiding me down the hallway here as I still haven't fully regained my balance after losing my wings, I seat myself next to his slumped-over form as soon as I'm close enough, his arm providing support for me as I lower myself down onto the mattress, which moulds to my body upon absorbing the force of my impact to cushion my landing. Once I'm next to him, he stares me solidly in the eyes, his cobalt irises managing to somehow tear through the darkness that the night has left us in, flickering like orbs that possess the ability to glow in the dark. They're somewhat enchanting, the way that they swirl with care that's directed towards nobody else but me. As soon as that thought even manages to touch on my brain, I break my eyes away until they're resting upon the hands that I have cupped between my thighs as my thumbs whirl around one another. I must be nervous; I never imagined myself becoming friends with the _son of Satan_.

"Yes, thank you. I just needed to get all of that blood out of my sight," I admit, the truth being wrapped up in a bundle of lying weakness, an aspect that I've never allowed to cloak my voice in before as it would always get me punished to show any sense of being unable to cope in front of my father. It actually feels nice, to cry, to be consoled, to be looked after as opposed to having to fight every day just to stay alive. This is nice, being here with people who want to help me. Is that bad to say?

"Well as long as you're alright now... um..."

"Kaiyo."

"Kaiyo," Rin repeats after me, crafting a smile onto my lips for a reason completely unknown to me; I just find humor in his lack of knowledge about me, whereas I know most of the important facts about him in contrast. It kind of makes me pity him; here he is, trying to get along with me without a clue about who I am or even _what_ I am, yet I've already plotted how I'm going to kill him. I think the word I'm pining for is... unfair?

"Aren't you tired? I mean, it's got to be past midnight by now!" I quickly mutter with urgency lacing my tone; I'm certain that they're going to have school in the morning and the thought of them being unable to function properly due to me puts a lot of weight on my conscience.

"She's right, Rin; we need to sleep so that we're not like the walking dead tomorrow," Yukio utters from his place opposite us, one that doesn't seem to have changed during the entire time that I've been sorting myself out, as well as my plans for their demise, in the shower. I think that, when he does eventually shift his form, it'll come as a shock to me since I haven't even seem him move at all since waking up.

"But where'll Kaiyo sleep; there aren't any spare beds in here and I don't want to send her into another room to sleep alone." The genuine care for my well-being that's portrayed through Rin's words makes something warm stir within my stomach, though I instantly chill the sensation before it can spread; I don't want to begin admiring him too much, after all.

"It's fine, Rin; I rested up when I was unconscious so I'm not tired. All of you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, alright?" Without giving them a choice, I raise to my feet, being sure to take extra caution to not allow my balance to slip so that everyone can just relax and get the sleep that they all desperately crave; though he may not admit it to my face, I can easily make out the tiredness that's tugging on Rin's eyes, which seem to droop with the effort of keeping them open.

Before either can respond, I grasp Shiemi's arm and pull her along behind me, which brings about a tiny feminine yelp of surprise as we make our exit, leaving both twins to get their heads down to prepare for the day that awaits them tomorrow. With the same going for Shiemi, being that she's going to have to sleep eventually, I give her a slight push in the direction of the hallway before us to encourage her on her way, though she pauses for a brief moment in hesitation whilst she turns to face me with exhausted mint eyes.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" Smiling with the right corner of my mouth, I give my head a light nod as opposed to a rough one as I know that, if I move the upper half of my body around too much to the point where it becomes imbalanced, I'll undoubtedly fall flat on my face. Now isn't that just an image to amuse even the densest of people? Returning the smile, she twirls back to face forwards before she sets off down the hall, taking a sudden right turning when she reaches what I can only guess is a flight of stairs. As the clacking of her sandals fades out of earshot, I press my back against the cool wall and allow its sensation to spread through my nerves as I lower myself to the ground, drawing my knees up to my chest until I'm able to embrace them. And, once I do that, I bury my face into the fabric of Shiemi's kimono and cry.

I barely seem to notice the hours of the night melting away into oblivion, and I decided to waste them crying of all things. Tears don't accomplish anything, so why did I bother? Perhaps I just wanted to see how it felt, to spend hours upon hours crying about all of the sorrows in my life, as well as everything that's to come. I know you'll probably think of this as a huge change of heart from mere hours ago, but I've realized something that I didn't before, and it only took a few seconds of weakness for this thought to surface before I could try and shove it away. But I can't; sometimes, the truth is the only thing that sticks around to nag at you. I don't _want _to kill them.

You're probably thinking 'well then, problem solved... don't', but it's not that simple; I _need_ to end their lives and it _must_ be done by my hand as, if I fail in doing so, I'll never be able to go home. I'll never see my world again, nor will I be able to dwell in the shadows that so tenderly curl around me in darkness like the warm embrace of your closest friend. Without Gehenna, I'd be nothing. Wanting to see my father again has nothing to do with it; I'd happily be free of his clutches so that I don't have to live in fear of him any longer. However, I'm certain that he'll prevent me from ever returning if I don't fulfill my quest, as well as strip me of my wings and deny my any happiness for the remainder of my life. And a world such as Assiah is no place for a demon like me; I wasn't born here; I don't know the way things work. That's why I can never stay here; I won't be able to adapt, so I must do what's right for me, though I'll do it whilst full of longing not to; I don't want to kill them, but I have to.

The second that I get to my feet, I hear the clicking of a door from a few meters to my left, making my pointed ear twitch from the sudden break of silence that's pierced the air and raided my senses almost immediately. Briefly after, the sound of squealing bounces about the air, and my eyes only have to fall upon Rin stretching to notice that that's what he must call a yawn, his arms extended to their full wingspan, which would easily be enough to take anyone out should they be walking by. Luckily, though, it's just the two of us in this empty corridor, though I'm not sure as to whether Rin's aware of my presence yet.

"Such a manly yawn. Even for a demon, that's impressive!" My sudden remark makes Rin visibly jump, his entire body going into shock from the unexpected sound of my voice now making its way into _his _pointed ear, just one cosmetic change that proves to me that he's of demonic origin, much like myself. As soon as he realizes my form pressed against the wall a mere couple of meters from where he stands, he proceeds to advance towards me, his left arm burrowing up through the gaping hole at the bottom of his shirt whilst he most likely scratches as the skin underneath. Boys.

"Well, it takes a lot to pull something like that off and still be conversed with. You feeling better?" I find my lips tugging into a smirk at his humorous remark as he positions himself next to me, his back also resting against the wall until he's able to slide down so that he's perched beside my form, which is still wrapped tightly in the kimono that I really need to get back to Shiemi when I next see her, but only after I've found some other clothes to wear. As he takes his seat, I watch a spindly black tail tipped with an ebony tuft of hair slip out from around Rin's torso, taking its place beside him whilst the end curls tenderly around his leg. I instantly want to squeal at how adorable it is; my tail just ends in a boring point, whereas his is so fluffy, it just makes me want to pet it! And right there, ladies and gentlemen, is my inner five year-old with a weakness for cute and soft things with lots of fluff.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for being a bit snappy and overly bitchy last night; I was just so confused and scared and didn't know how to react. I really appreciate your help, Rin." With a light chuckle whilst he tugs his hand through the utter mess of cobalt that sits atop his head, creating a nest for his demonic ears, a smile plucks onto his face whilst his eyes train on me, though mine are still directed in fascination towards his tail.

"Umm... Kaiyo?" He murmurs, waving a hand in front of my face as if I'm entranced, instantly snapping me out of my five year-old daze and back to the Kaiyo who possesses sixteen years as opposed to the five that it dwindles to when I'm faced with the tip of Rin's tail. I guess you could also relate me to being like a cat, if you wish. Whichever you think suits me best.

"Huh? What?" I stutter, causing that smile on Rin's face to fashion itself into a playful grin, one that presents me with the final part of his appearance that states his demonic nature, a pair of fangs jutting out among the rest of his ivory teeth. However, I soon realize that he's figured out my weakness when his own azure eyes fall to his tail, which he brings in front of him and begins waggling it about in front of my face, that adorably fluffy tuft of hair swaying back and forth in front of my eyes.

"You're staring at my tail?" He murmurs in a tone that seems to be slightly flirtatious, though I ignore it completely as all of my attention is drawn to the ball of fluff that's mere inches from my face. He won't care if I pet it, will he? I mean, the way that he's just leaving it out in front of me is pretty much an open invitation! (A/N wow I only just realized all of the innuendos here -.-' ah well, you guys are mature enough to know that I'm talking about his TAIL... right?!) Without another second of hesitation, I make a grasp for his tail, my hands encasing the tuft as I cradle it in my palms, the softness that I expected from this little sprig of fur melting into my fingertips each time I glide them over the strands of ebony hair. However, I'm soon dragged back into my teenage years when Rin's uncontrollable laughter fades into earshot, as well as a jumble of words that I can barely make out. "Y-you're like a cat! S-so kawaii!" Rin giggles whilst I swat at him with my hand, now in a miniature tantrum from the humiliation of falling into the temptation of my inner self. Damn it, Kaiyo; why'd you fall for it?!

"Shut it! I am _not _'kawaii'!" I whine, my face knitted into a pout to try and conceal the blush that's blossoming over my cheeks from the utter embarrassment; it's not my fault that I just love little balls of fluff like Rin's tail, which returns to his side so that he can keep it out of my reach in case I decide to convert back into a child once more. It only takes having his head poke into my view, a cheeky smirk being displayed on his lips, to pull me out of my childish moping, beckoning laughter from me as well until the air is filled with nothing but the echoing sound of our giggling voices. However, they eventually die down until Rin and I are left in silence once again, appreciating the stillness that takes over as calmness returns to both of us; we shouldn't be exerting all of our energy this early in the morning.

"It's alright," Rin suddenly blurts out, much to my confusion as I have no understanding of what he's even talking about! Is he just speaking to himself now or what?

"Huh?" I question, craning my neck to take a look at his face to ensure that the statement was directed towards me, only to find the eyes that I previously described as somewhat enchanting staring right at me, his pools of sapphire glinting in the streaming sunlight that's penetrating through the glass windows that sits opposite us both.

"Last night. It's alright; I can understand how you felt. Everyone has their moments, Kaiyo. All we can do is hope that they're just a rarity, can't we?" As I find myself doing a lot when around Rin, my lips fold into yet another smile, though this one is only light and seems to pass onto Rin's face as well as we both accept that last night was just a blip and that I'm not usually like that. However with the feeling of intense dread beginning to fill me the more and more that I befriend him, I can't help but be certain that these moments of bitchiness will occur again. But, for now, I'm going to relish in this moment, one where, for a second, be it a brief one, I completely disregarded Rin as my target and saw him as something much better. In that single second, he was my friend.


	4. Chapter Four: A Subtle Lullaby

**-_KAIYO'S P.O.V-_**

"Please, Rin? I won't be a bother, I swear! I just wanna see what it's like is all," I pester whilst Rin takes his place in the kitchen, cooking up some kind of delight to begin our morning with whilst I drape my body through the serving hatch, my tail waggling eagerly behind me as I try to convince him to allow me to do what I refuse to stop begging for. I don't see the issue with it, so why not just say 'yes'?

"No, Kaiyo. You still have some healing to do so you're not coming to school with us! You can stay here with Kuro and read some of my manga to pass the time." Though he's trying to make it seem as though staying behind will be the best idea as opposed to tagging along with them to attend a casual school day, he won't be able to shift my resolve to witness what a school in Assiah is like; in Gehenna, there's only one thing you really need to learn to get by: how to inflict pain upon others. Know that, and you're pretty much golden. Giving a dissatisfied snort, my tail going limp from the disappointment, I release a huff of air to get his attention, though it doesn't do a thing and he remains absorbed in his cooking.

"Like I'd want to read _your_ manga; it's probably all hentai," I murmur under my breath with a dissatisfied pout resting upon my lips as I do, however, it soon moulds into a smile when Rin's entire body goes rigid, making mechanical movements as he flips the pancakes to fully emphasize that I've hit a nerve. Now, with mischief filling me from head to toe, I prowl into the kitchen and advance towards Rin, who's refusing to make eye contact after that light joke that I threw his way, only to find out that it's probably the truth.

"I-it's not hentai, Kaiyo! Wh-what makes you say that?!" He exclaims, suddenly turning to face me, which is a huge mistake as I'm easily able to make out the scarlet hue that's beginning to crawl over the skin of his cheeks. Noticing that I've witnessed his embarrassed state, he whirls back to force his attention upon our breakfast, the cosmic-blue hair that adorns his head falling down past his face to cover it completely.

"Then why did you stutter? We both know it's the truth, Okumura, no need to hide it. Still, I wonder if your dear brother, Yukio, has seen any of it." I can feel the growing of the grin upon my face, my mouth curling at the edges more and more as I unearth the truth about Rin's obviously secret porn stash, the answer to my question being immediately given when Rin once again throws his glance in my direction, his entire face swamped in terror.

"You wouldn't," he threatens, raising the spatula that rests in his right hand as if to ward me off as I close the distance between us with each second, just so that he's able to see the willingness to break this news to his brother clear within my expression.

"Oh, but I would," I reply sweetly, both of us so close together now, our chests are touching as I look at him from under my choppy, ebony bangs, my lips now folded into a simple smirk that drills into him to unearth the fear of Yukio finding out about his twin's collection of manga. His eyes merely connect with mine, his azure irises quivering with utter panic since he's already figured out that I won't hesitate in pursuing my goals, no matter what I have to resort to to accomplish them. For a brief second, that thought casts my mind back to the inevitable moment of their deaths that will be brought about by my hand, before I shove it away to focus of the current task that I'm carrying out; I think I'm doing a pretty good job at becoming their friends, though I should really begin working on Yukio as well sooner rather than later. I just want to get this over with before I let my friendship with them alter my mind.

"Rin? Are you done with breakfast yet; we need to get going soon!" I hear Yukio exclaim from the kitchen, his head soon poking through the serving hatch to be met with the sight of Rin and I pressed against each other, chest to chest, in his direct line of vision, Rin's face already completely crimson whilst his cobalt eyes try to think of an excuse for the image that Yukio's witnessing at this moment in time. I can't deny, my own cheeks flush a slight sakura colour, before I allow a grin to once again melt over my face, Rin's eyes meeting with my menacing look before he realizes what I'm about to do.

"Yukio! I think you should know about a little secret that Rin's keeping from you." Not letting that smirk falter, Rin's desperate irises plead for me to stop before I reveal his perverted choice in manga to his sibling, who'll most likely tease him about it for the rest of his life if I say something here and now. Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Yukio awaits the second half of my statement with eager ears, his own tail bobbing side-to-side as the curiosity takes over his limbs. However, just as I go to open my mouth, Rin clamps his hand over it to prevent me from speaking, not even shifting it when I glide my tongue over the creases of his palm. Wow, he'll really endure anything to keep this a secret, won't he?

"Fine! If you're so bothered about it, you can hang around until lessons end, and then come to Cram School. It's not exactly normal school, but it's as good as it'll get until we get you enrolled in True Cross. Now, sit down; breakfast is ready," Rin finally grumbles, encouraging a squeal of glee to sound from me since I finally forced him to cave in, even if I had to resort to blackmail in order to do it. And, by the glare that he flashes at me when I whirl around to leave the kitchen, I can tell that I've pissed him off, though I'm sure that he'll get over it soon enough! And, even though I'm not being permitted to spend an entire day in classes with both of them, I'm still free to roam about the school and get a feel for the area in case I need to find myself around at any time during my stay in Assiah. Unlikely, but it could happen.

As Yukio and I take our seats, he raises an eyebrow at me in questioning, obviously still wishing to discover the little secret stash of hentai that Rin possesses, though, now that Rin's allowing me to tag along with him to school, I'm obligated to keep my mouth shut in return. Dammit; I really want to see how Yukio'd react if he ever _did_ find out. Who knows, maybe he'll 'accidentally' stumble upon some of it one day without me being involved whatsoever. Note the obvious sarcasm; as I've learned today, it's extremely funny putting Rin in an awkward position.

"So, you're tagging along today, huh, Kaiyo? I must warn you, True Cross is a huge school and it's easy to get lost. Also..." Though I really should be paying attention to Yukio as he informs me on vital tips that will prevent me from losing my bearings in the labyrinth that is the school, I can't draw my attention away from Rin as he exits from the kitchen with three plates balanced on his body, one in each hand and the other teetering on his forearm, all piled high with steaming mounds of pancakes which seem to be drizzled with a glistening glaze of golden syrup that melts into all of the crevices between each pancake. Admittedly, I feel my jaw slacken until it hangs open, Rin beaming a grin of pride towards my completely stunned reaction; this may possibly be the best breakfast that I've ever had, and I've not even tried it yet!

"Dig in; you're gonna need the energy for today!" Rin says with a giggle as he slips my own plate in front of me, before delicately setting down the ones belonging to him and Yukio, my eyes instantly picking out that Rin's plate seems to lack a couple of pancakes, whereas I bear an extra two or three in opposition. Giving him a questioning look, he merely tugs his mouth into a sheepish grin that causes a smirk to flutter onto my lips, before I allow it to fade in order to follow Rin's commands.

As soon as my teeth sink into the first pancake and the taste is able to come into contact with my senses, I have to take a moment to bask in the glorious sweetness that dances inside my mouth from the luscious essence of the syrup, the flavours hugging at the taste-buds that adorn my tongue and allowing me to appreciate this utter work of art. Judging by Rin's sudden eruption of laughter, I can tell that I not only had a mental reaction to this divine food, but also a physical one, only noticing how wide my eyes have gotten when I eventually focus back in on the world around me to find Rin and Yukio stifling giggles between their mouthfuls. How?! How can someone be _this_ amazing at cooking, even if it's merely breakfast?!

"Cooking's pretty much Rin's only asset," Yukio mutters from his place beside me, whereas Rin sits opposite with his delighted features slowly moulding into ones that hold a tone of hurt that's produced from his brother's harsh words, ones that I know to be false; I've never met someone so willing to help a complete stranger, as well as befriend them without so much as a second doubt, even after the way I treated him the night prior to this morning. Kindness is an asset in itself, after all, right?

"Morning, guys," a sweet chime of a voice suddenly echoes through the air, though I barely hear it over the sound of me stuffing my face with as much of this food as I possibly can, the hunger that I never even felt building up suddenly manipulating me into a ravenous beast that will eat anything in its path. However, I spare myself a second to face Shiemi, who has that signature smile presented on her face as if the mornings are what she lives for. How can someone be this cheerful this early on in the day? Though I may be a demon, it doesn't mean that I don't repulse mornings as much as the next person.

"Hey, Shiemi," Rin replies, his own mouth still half-full, yet he doesn't hesitate in replying in the slightest. How unbelievably charming he is. Giggling at his expected lack of table manners, Shiemi takes her seat on the other side of me whilst she holds out something in my general direction, though I can't tell exactly what it is due to the fact that I'm still in the process of shoveling these pancakes into my mouth as quickly as possible. However, once I've consumed the final once, I gingerly take the fabric in my hands and allow it to fall from its neat fold, a simple black dress being presented in front of me with a pair of thick straps to cling to the shoulders and a neckline that would dip just below the collarbone.

"I thought you might need something to wear so I made this from what I could salvage of your dress from last night. I hope you don't mind, but the thread that I used was soaked in lavender essence so you won't get too stressed out during the day; lavender has such a relaxing scent," Shiemi murmurs wistfully, as if remembering a pleasant memory as she portrays her opinion of one of my favourite smells; though you may not choose to believe it, we have lavender in Gehenna, and it was truly the most calming plant essence around. Those rich enough would stuff bundles of it into their pillows so that they could sleep at night, and you were lucky enough to find just a sprig since the demand was so high.

"Thank you, Shiemi. I'll go change right now. I'll be back in a minute, you guys," I state, directing my eyes towards Rin and Yukio, only to find them completely unaware of what's going on, both of them too absorbed in their food to even care about feminine things such as clothes and lavender. With a huff from me and a giggle from Shiemi, I make my way out of the kitchen so that I can change in private and away from the perv with the hentai collection. Seriously, I'm never letting that one go!

When I'm fully dressed and satisfied with how I look, I flick my ebony hair over my shoulder so that it rests against my back, which is now covered by the material of my dress as I no longer have to worry about there being space for my wings to protrude. I can't prevent that fact from weighing down my mood, so I let it settle for a few seconds before composing myself; I don't really want to burst into tears all over again. Releasing a slow and shaky sigh, the nerves of actually journeying out into Assiah for the first time suddenly taking a firm grip on me, I make my way to the end of the corridor where an eager Rin, Yukio and Shiemi await, each of them smiling in a patronizing encouragement that would usually irritate me. However, I'm grateful; at least they can help to settle my nerves slightly.

Although, I don't miss slightly scarlet tint invading the areas around Rin's cheeks when he actually takes in my appearance, his hand not hesitating in finding the back of his head as he rubs it awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact with me in any way whatsoever.

"You... er... You look n-nice, Kaiyo... Um... Shall we... Shall we go?" I have to contain my laughter as Rin managed to stumble over every single word that was held within that sentence, the crimson that's splattering his cheekbones now expanding to the entirety of his face until the entire thing is drenched in the colour. However, I know why it is that he's acting this way, and it makes my stomach collapse on itself; he finds me attractive.

"We shall," I reply, my voice filled with a gleeful tone as opposed to the nervous one that I expected to possess; I guess that, seeing Rin embarrass himself has made me a little more confident to face the world that my kind revile. If we're being honest here, I'm actually slightly excited because I know that, if I have Rin, Yukio and Shiemi by my side, I'll be able to stick with them to avoid getting lost in this realm of light and actually appreciate it for the first time in my life.

With no further hesitation, we make way for the school, meandering through complex routes, walking up this flight of stairs here, avoiding some random group of babbling students there, never faltering in our path to True Cross academy. However, we eventually get there, the journey filled with nothing but me trying to keep myself attached to the group; I even had Rin guide me by the hand a few times when I found myself stuck in a swamp of teenagers who'd barely woken themselves up in order to pay attention to their surroundings. Though I never thought I'd say this, Gehenna is much more orderly and, in a way, more polite; if you were to knock someone in Gehenna, they'd push you back and you'd make a joke out of it and possibly a new friend. Here, however, if you even try such a thing, abusive language will be thrown around like it's going out of fashion!

"Now, Kaiyo, we need to get to our first lesson, so why not hang around for a while and see what there is to do; you might surprise yourself!" Whilst Yukio relays his request for me to find something to do for the next 6 hours that they're going to be spending learning about Assiah's history, morals and lord knows what else, I'm instead more fascinated by a specific room that rests a few floors off of the ground, the window displaying an item that I've missed dearly ever since my father became king and threw it away, thinking that it would make me weak and soft if I spent too long on it.

"Sure, something to do. Got it! I'll see you after school, okay?" Just as I'm about to take off, excitement bristling through me like frost on the surface of a glass window, the feeling splintering through my nerves to take possession of my entire being, a hand suddenly grapples around my wrist, tugging me back before I'm even able to move forward. When my head turns to meet with who it is that's holding my wrist hostage, I find my eyes locked with Rin's cerulean ones, which are now swirling in the early-morning sunlight like sapphire pools. Man, I wish I had his eyes; they're so beautiful!

"Don't get into any trouble, alright? Just... Be careful; this place is crawling with Exorcists. I don't want you getting hurt." It amazes me how much variation Rin's voice can hold; so far, I've heard tones of seriousness, sympathy, glee, entertainment and comical rage. However, this one differs from them all; it's the one that strikes at my heart the most and makes pain occur within my very core; he actually cares about me. The person of whom I plan to kill is wishing for my well-being, a fact that sends ice shooting viciously through my spine, as well as plunges a dagger of guilt through my heart, which always starts to beat rapidly whenever Rin takes hold of my hand or wrist, as he's doing in this moment in time. Why is that?

"Alright," I murmur soothingly in reply, slipping my wrist free from his grip before he manages to crush it; I don't know if he's aware, but he has an extremely strong hold when it comes to grasping out for something urgently. I wonder if it's even deliberate; perhaps he still isn't used to his demonic strength, which wouldn't surprise me as my own sometimes takes me by shock as well! Powers like these are difficult to contain, no matter whether you've grown up in Assiah or Gehenna; they still function, as well as don't, in the same ways.

There are probably some things that I still don't know about myself, as well as the powers that reside within my form, constantly reminding me that I'm of demonic origin and can never seek a home in Assiah. If I want to get home, I have to do what has now become unthinkable to me; I still have to kill them, no matter what happens, though, as more and more time passes, the less I'm in favour of the idea of spilling their blood. I can only hope that, when the time does come, they'll die quickly so that I don't have to see Rin's eyes fill with the hurt towards my betrayal. As I'm fleeing from their side, I manage to catch the tear that slips from my right eye before anyone, no matter who it may be, sees it; I know that, if I don't halt myself before it's too late, then I won't be able to stop. Why do I lead such an unjust life?

I don't seem to notice the twisting routes and corridors that make up the grand interior of the school, every single angle reflecting elegance through its astounding appearance; my full focus is on two things: not crying, and finding the room that I saw when I was outside with everyone. By now, they're probably well into their first lesson as I've spent about thirty minutes merely tracing back my steps whenever I knew that I'd seen a certain vase or potted plant before. Just when I feel as if there's no hope of getting to where it is that I wish to go, being filled right away with crushing disappointment, my eyes find themselves falling upon an open door with the item that I've longed to come and play once again standing proud in my line of vision, its ebony surface dancing with the reflections of the light that floods through the vast, arched windows.

With a breath catching in my throat, I advance towards the grand piano that lies in wait, its ivory keys glinting in the sunlight whilst the contradicting ebony beckons me closer with its tantalizing beauty that leaves me completely and utterly entranced. For so long, I've wished to play a piano again, to feel at one with the music that I held so dearly to my heart back in Gehenna before Satan met his end and my father disposed of everything that he deemed possible to drive me to weakness. So, naturally, the one aspect of beauty that I held within my life was torn from me and I haven't heard music since. However, that's going to change today!

As soon as I take my seat in front of the keys that just beg to be played, I don't hesitate in allowing my soul to pour out as my fingers lace over the correct chords, tickling the notes to form the most beautiful melodies that I grew up playing to settle the most extreme rages and lull those who were unable to sleep into a soft slumber. No matter its origin, a lullaby always holds its peace. Even a demon like me knows this. Whilst I play, I can feel a part of me somewhat coming to life again, the music refreshing a part of my spirit which had died when my father took over Gehenna and made my life a living hell.

Because, now that I have the time to admit it, as soon as he became drunk with power, he decided that it was my turn to be like him, never being reluctant in going as far as to torture me to make me 'stronger'. However, in reality, he left my spirit broken and shattered with nothing left behind but the darkest pits of my soul. Now, listening to this gorgeous melody, I can feel everything rearranging and becoming one again, like it's fixing me just as I did with all of those demons years ago.

When I conclude my song, one that's managed to reconstruct my broken spirit and re-kindle the passion to be my own person once again, I am soon to realize two things that I was oblivious to previously. One of which, is that my tail has managed to come free from its place curled around my thigh to keep it concealed from the humans in this school, the pointed tip brushing against the flooring as it sways to the melody that's now flowing through my mind. However, the second is a figure, one that wears a smirk on his lips whilst his own tail wraps itself around his ankles, flames of cobalt flickering around his form as my lilac ones are now doing with myself as well.

"That was beautiful," Rin murmurs as he advances towards me, the fire that curls about the air surrounding him beginning to quell in unison with my own as the lack of music settles our powers down once more; I guess that I forgot about it drawing out the demonic forces if the individual that was listening possessed them. However, I can't help but wonder how it is that he's here; isn't he supposed to be in a lesson right about now?

"What is it? You should be learning, not listening to me play music," I mutter bluntly, trying to convey my distaste for him skipping out on school just so that he can enjoy the melodies that I form using this marvelous instrument. All of a sudden, he halts in his tracks and cocks his head to the side, his tail also going limp from the confusion that's obviously taking over him. Wow, he's not very bright, is he?

"Kaiyo, school's finished. If you came right here after the day started, you've been playing for hours! I only knew that you were here because I heard people saying that there was a girl that none of them had seen before playing the most beautiful music. It didn't take much to figure out that it was you they were talking about!" Whilst he tousles his own hair from the back whilst pulling a cheesy grin that showcases his ivory, pointed canines, I sit in place with my jaw slackening with each second, unable to believe what he's telling me. I've been in here for hours?! How did that happen? I was just playing one song; how could I have spent hours doing so? Huh, perhaps I got completely lost in my own music and the beauty that it holds.

"And now you're here because?" As I extend the word 'because', Rin snaps himself back to normality, throwing himself out of an attitude that I can't even begin to describe for fear that it'll put me into his head, which isn't a place that I really want to go after all of the hentai that he's probably read! In answer, he merely approaches me and slips his hand into my idle one, sending a flutter of blood to my cheeks whilst my stomach balls up. What's going on with me?! Snap out of it, Kaiyo! However, I can't when he begins dragging me across the room, pulling yet another wide grin in my direction as we tear through the hallways and past students, who insistently complain about our abrupt behaviour. I'm really glad that I had time to literally tuck my tail between my legs before we took off; if I hadn't, then our secret would be out of the window! Rin really doesn't think about these things, does he?

"Kaiyo... I'm taking you to Cram School."


End file.
